gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 303 - The End is the Beginning
Ch. 302 - Moment of Discovery Ch. 304 - When I See You Again CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Tough Egg Travel to All the Eggs for Easter Find 12 hidden objects in All the Eggs for Easter 2. Rise and Shine Place 4 Easter Lily Bunny in the Garden 3. Cancelling Redactions Travel to Easter Egg Hunting Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Easter Egg Hunting Time Warp 4. Paint Them All Have 3 Easter Egg Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Easter Lily Bunny to Level 2 5. Intended Result Return to Egg Painting Find 12 hidden objects in Egg Painting 6. Egg Fighting Travel to Easter Egg Tapping Find 12 hidden objects in Easter Egg Tapping 7. Hunt for Eggs Return to Egg Hunt Find 12 hidden objects in Egg Hunt 8. The Hard Deal Travel to A Home in Heaven Paradox Find 6 differences in A Home in Heaven Paradox 9. Beginning of the End Travel to Easter Delivery Time Loop Match 12 details in Easter Delivery Time Loop 10. Egg Farm Upgrade 1 Easter Egg Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Easter Lily Bunny to Level 3 11. Time of Resurrection Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 303 scenes Have 1 Easter Candy Shop in the Garden 12. Complete the Easter Basket Collection Collect the Easter Hamper and place it in your Garden. 13. Easter Candies Upgrade 1 Candy Shop to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Easter Egg Patch to Level 3 14. Candy Bunny Upgrade 1 Easter Candy Shop to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Easter Candy Shop to Level 5 15. Build the Coney Wonderland Complete the Coney Wonderland Wonder 16. Follow the Bunny Home Upgrade the Coney Wonderland to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star All the Eggs for Easter Earn 2 stars in All the Eggs for Easter! 3 Star Easter Egg Hunting Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Easter Egg Hunting Time Warp! 3 Star Easter Egg Tapping Earn 3 stars in Easter Egg Tapping! 3 Star Easter Delivery Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Easter Delivery Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 303 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 303 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 303 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Tough Egg Ch.303/S.1 - All the Eggs for Easter Instead of having some fun on Easter Weekend, we are assembling ChronoBot parts and hunting for classified files. Should I be worried about you decorating the ChronoBot with colors and glitter? That sounds like a good idea! Why didn't that come from me? You are going to make Borgsworth jealous. He is already turning green with envy about the attention that *Chronie* is getting. Eleanor went through the files that we were looking for and met Raymond to get us the original version. The current one is useless with all the redactions and we have to get it deciphered too. Eleanor's approach didn't work. Let me try talking to Raymond. He may not be as harsh to me as he was to her. Quest:Cancelling Redactions Ch.303/S.2 - Easter Egg Hunting Time Warp Everyone is loaded with work, even if it's Easter. How about I grant everybody the weekend off, if the timeline is stablized by Good Friday? While you are at it, can you also authorize the handover of the original Hourglass Syndicate file to us, Raymond? We aren't profressing at all and we need to understand the relevance of the symbol engraved on the ChronoBot's ches piece. Did Eleanor send you to make this request, Tessa? Do I need Eleanor to approach you, Raymond? On a related note, she isn't so happy with me baing in this unit. I'll see what I can do about the redactions, Tessa. At least that go the ball rolling. I's still intrigued on why the request was shot down when Eleanor spoke to Raymond. Quest:Intended Result Ch.252/S.1 - Egg Painting Raymond yielded to Tessa. As if I didn't see that coming from a mile away. The best part is that we got what we wanted from Raumond - the black marker lines removed from the file. But we can't celebrate yet, as he may not release all the pages of the file to us. We'll have to count on Quincy and Enrique's skills to draw something usefull out of what will be made available. Meanwhile, I'll reach out to my contacts to get some names and faces attached to the Hourglass Syndicate. Who painted glitter all over Quincy's Time Machine? Was it Borgsworth? I did see him roaming around the hangar with a can of paint. Quest:Egg Fighting Ch.303/S.3 - Easter Egg Tapping Hello! I just won three rounds of egg tapping! Fresh off the amazing victory streak. I would like to test my skills agains yours! Richard is still neck-deep in the case files. I hate Raymond for putting my man through this misery! Anyway, that doesn't mean that you have to go soft on me in this bout of egg fighting! You are good! You've been practicing in secret! Those are trick moves on a seasoned player! Oh! Did I tell you that Richard is about to make a big announcement later today> You know how much I love surprises! Especially if it comes in the form of a shiny ring with a big glittering stone on it. Quest:Hunt for Eggs Ch.198/S.1 - Egg Hunt Right on time to help Borgsworth with the Easter decorations! Now where are you, Mr Bond? This is no time for spy games! Chauncey McNichols, Easter Egg painting expert and Time Society's Easter Egg Hunt winner for three years in a row... We are honored to have you with us today! The honor is mine, my metallic and sentient friend! Lots and lots of tasks to complete before we get started with the Egg Hunt, Chauncey! Had it not been for Eleanor, nobody would've known that I was the one who painted Quincy's Time Machine in Easter Egg colors. Given Quincy's temperment, there is a strong likelihood of you waking up tomorrow morning with the same paint all over your face! I saw Richard in the corridor. He had his *serious face* on. Is everything alright with him? Quest:The Hard Deal Ch.303/S.4 - A Home in Heaven Paradox Richard has requested for an appointment. He claims to have completed the task that I had given him. So... you're done with resolving and closing out all the old cases? Most of them. And while going through the logs, including yours... Pause! Who granted you access to my communicator logs? Only a Senior Council member has those privileges. Or someone who knows a thing or two about breaking locks that secure logs. Do you know that I can throw you out of the Time Society or put you in an Isometric Cube for what you have done? Ah... you won't even dare to make such a foolish move once you realize what I've learnt from those logs. Hmm.. so you've discovered what you believe is my deepest, darkest secret? I don't think it qualifies to be garnished with those adjectives. But it is good enough to tarnishe your reputation in front of the Senior Council. Name your price, Richard. There must be one. The prise is that I'm going to walk out through those doors and out of this organization and you won't move a muscle. Lulu won't be coming with me. But you will not dare to cause any harm to her. Ever. That's my price. Clear the corridor, Agent. I don't want anyone near my chamber as long as this conversation is going on. Quest:Begginning of the End Ch.303/S.5 - Easter Delivery Time Loop I want you to be the witness. I insist on you being present till this discussion is done. So... that's the deal, Raymond. Either you take it or you'll be struggling to complete your lines while being questioned by the Senior Council. An extortionist. I should have known. Fine... we have a deal. What assurance do I ahve to you keeping your end of the bargain? I'll do it for Lulu and I don't find it necessary to convince you on how far I'll go to keep her safe. So far, nobody outside this room knows about this and not even the witness here is aware of the nature of the contents of the communicator logs in question. It must stay that way. It will. Oh... and here are the keys to my Time Machine and my Time Agent badge. Let's make the resignation official. This isn't over, Richard. I will be coming for you once you exit the premises. I'm counting on it. So, is Alistair, Caleb and a handfull of timeline policing organizations, independent contractors and temporal crime syndicates. You make one false move and these communicator logs will reach them all. We've never had such an intense Easter week in the past. I wish you all the blessings, joy and happiness on Easter, Agent!